1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of mobile communication technology, and more particularly, to a method of connecting to networks and a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public land mobile network (PLMN) is a network built and operated by the government or operators approved by the government for the purpose of providing land-bound mobile communication services for the public. The network is usually connected to public switched telephone network (PSTN), forming a communication network that covers a whole region or country.
A network identity of the PLMN is usually just a string of numbers. For example, the network identity of PLMN of China Mobile is 46000, and the network identity of PLMN of China Unicom is 46001. Through the mobile networks provided by each operator, users can enjoy rapid and convenient communication. The number of users carrying communication terminals has been on the rise as people's living network standard elevates. When a user inserts a new user identification card into a mobile communication terminal for the first time, the mobile communication terminal (e.g. a cell phone) must search a network to acquire the network identity of the PLMN. However, when the user inserts the new user identification card into the mobile communication terminal for the first time, it usually takes the terminal a long time (sometimes even as long as ten to twenty minutes) to search the network. And, only when the terminal successfully found the network can it connect to the PLMN of the current location. It significantly influences users' communication experience.